Intocable
by Born Sakira
Summary: Yo no sé qué sucedió, nunca supe la verdad; la razón de tus motivos…Pero, me voy- me marcho porque es tu decisión… Nunca me esperaba un no, al momento de confirmarte mis sentimientos por ti- el destino tiene la última palabra… impermeable, un ser intocabl


¡Buenas! (¿Qué tendrán de buenas? xD)

Bueno he aquí de nuevo con otro y creo que último songfic que escribo (¿Motivos?... ninguno en realidad, sólo para la salvación de mi rudeza)

Pero, esta vez fue necesario. Una manera de aclarar ciertas cosas (?)…

Espero que os guste, y también antes; una dedicación especial a tres personas indispensables: (Dylan, Alejandro Paulino y Dayan)… espero que comprendan…

Sin más…

¡ITTADAKIMASSU!

* * *

><p><strong>Intocable<strong>

By Sakira

* * *

><p><em>Sentimientos de oro impredecible.<em>

_Sentimientos plateados que llevan tu nombre…_

_Tan sólo tu nombre_

* * *

><p>Te quiero…<p>

Sólo se puede describir con un me gustas.

Un gusto, una atracción, un amor…

¿Sería esto realidad?

—_Esto nos vemos mañana Endou-kun._

—_He… ¡Si, claro! Hasta mañana Kazemaru…_

Aquella sonrisa que me dabas como buenas noches, era el motivo de todas mis pesadillas. Pesadillas en la cual yo te perdía; pesadillas adyacentes que se centraban en una misma realidad.

Una realidad totalmente misteriosa.

—_Lo siento Endou-kun… pero, yo no puedo…_

Esas palabras repetidas una y otra vez como una cinta descompuesta…

—_No… por favor, no me abandones_

—_Adiós Endou… sayoonara_

Eran tus palabras… esas palabras que acababan con mi viaje de ensueño a tu lado.

Sólo por un, yo no puedo…

Me aferraba a las cobijas, tal y como el alma se me salía del cuerpo.

Mis lágrimas corrompían a gritos de esperanza; de esperanza y fe que algún día terminaría.

Estaba bañado en sudor frio. Frio, tal y como lo eres tú Kazemaru Ichirouta.

"_Niebla blanca"_

"_Espejos bloqueados"_

Acabas con mi tranquilidad, necesito tenerte a mi lado.

"_Escudos de hierro"_

"_Almas de acero"_

Probar de tu ser…robar del aire que respiras.

Compartir una vida de mil y un ensueños a tu lado.

"_Tú eres mi princesa"_

"_Yo tu príncipe azul"_

Rescátame de mi fría soledad.

Calienta mi corazón congelado…

Un príncipe, una princesa; una adorable historia de amor.

Sólo es un sueño.

Un sueño…

…

..

.

—_Dime Endou, ¿Por qué la prisa?_

—_Esto… yo…_

Las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta.

Al fin era la hora; la hora de expresarme, de desahogarme, de amarlo correctamente…

— _¿Te sientes bien?_

Esa frase hizo que mis impulsos se desbordasen de la cascada.

Inevitable… agonía… miedo a perderte…

Lo sujete fuertemente de las muñecas.

No actuaba antes tan serio como lo es ahora.

Como lo es ahora…

—_¡Kazemaru! Tú me gustas._

— _¿He? Bromeas Endou…_

—_¡No! Me gustas, te quiero; te amo, deseo tenerte._

El corazón y aliento retumbaban a sollozos.

Mis impulsos sobre ti, no aguantaron más…

Ese sueño, tal sólo un sueño.

Ahora lo entendía y en este momento me lo pedía a gritos.

—_Lo siento Endou-kun… pero, yo no puedo… yo no puedo amarte_

Fue lo último que dejaste en claro, para salir corriendo; para dejarme completamente ensimismado en un sólo pensamiento: "Te perdí"…

—_No… por favor, no me abandones…_

—_Adiós Endou… sayoonara_

…

..

.

* * *

><p>Sueños que sé hacer realidad…<p>

Fantasías inexistentes

* * *

><p>Ha pasado poco tiempo desde lo ocurrido que para mí fue una larga eternidad…<p>

Lo comprendía… comprendo tal respuesta.

Aquel día. Aquella respuesta.

No era lo que la verdad me esperaba, pero; el destino tiene la última palabra.

Intente comprenderlo, y no fue fácil. Tantas experiencias, tanto bunas como malas.

Espacio — Tiempo.

Recordar— Olvidar.

Tiempo, la mejor cura para olvidar el pasado.

Ahora sólo sonrió.

Logre comprenderte y algo tengo bien claro: De las malas experiencias nacen los sabios.

Kazemaru Ichirouta, un joven atractivo y elegante; un chico sentimental y sensible. Un muchacho especial…

Experimente lo que todos "llaman" un amor no correspondido.

Pero, eso sí…

Siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi vida… Kazemaru Ichirouta, mi niño querido: Intocable es tu lugar.

* * *

><p>"Sentimientos diferentes…<p>

Caminos desiguales

Tratare de resistir…

Un lugar que nadie quitará.

Un lugar donde sólo tú, eres el único"

* * *

><p>… … …<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno… y volvemos a subrayar: "Para la salvación de mi rudeza TT_TTUU"<p>

Saludos a E.U, Zapopan, y ¡aquí también! xD

Esto… de agradecimiento a us. Tres, fue algo que tenia debido hacer.

Dylan… no se la verdad que decirte, sólo deseo lo mejor para ti. Alejandro… tú, esto… esto fue principalmente para vos, sólo te daré las gracias y un ¡florece! Fregados ù/_/ù… y por último… Dayan, sobre la carta que dejaste y tales cosas que me declaraste en cara, sólo tengo una respuesta… te comprendo y todo eso, pero ambas, ¡no se puede! Fue un largo y bien meditado: no.

Lo siento, pero no…

Gracias por leer y también prometo algo:

Para la otra que sea de esta pareja, intentaré hacer algo más correspondido xD

Eso es todo… espero vuestras respuestas.

Matta nee*


End file.
